Well I Wonder
by XGlamorousxGlueX
Summary: In which Sirius has an interesting way of coming up with ideas and Remus knows to never question him.


**Hello everyone :D**

**This here is a fic that was requested by imSiriuslyLupin4You. She has a spectacular community with the best Sirius/Remus slash so you might want to check that out :D **

**I'd like to thank her for successfully melting my brain with the request she gave me :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as of yet. Soon I will start my own business that will allow us to watch fanfiction ;][;**

**Well I Wonder**

* * *

><p>The Common Room of each house in Hogwarts was a special place for the students. It was the hub of all activity concerning gossip, schoolwork, or just simply a moment of normalcy, away from professors and ghosts.<p>

The only time in which the Common Room was completely empty was at night. In a school filled with teenagers, there was nothing less to expect. Unless you were in Ravenclaw house. They did things quite differently in comparison to everyone else.

The Gryffindor Common Room was completely empty at night. This night, however, Sirius Black thought it would be a brilliant idea to drag Remus out of bed, literally. Even the soft cushion of the sofa they sat on couldn't lessen the pain Remus felt on his side.

Both boys were too concentrated in snogging each other, practically tasting every crevice of each others' mouths to notice anything else. Sirius cradled the back of Remus' head while expertly sliding his tongue into the whimpering mouth. Remus could never fully concentrate under the onslaught of Sirius' kisses, hands hovering over the dark-haired boys' chest or shoulders.

They broke apart and the thought of how ridiculous they must look always amused Sirius. His hair was ruffled and sticking out in every direction. Cheeks flushed and skin slightly sweaty since they were sitting too close to the fire. Remus' lips were a lovely cherry red hue, shiny and wet thanks to the last lick of Sirius' tongue before pulling away.

'Is there a specific reason why I was dragged out of bed?' Remus tried not to squirm as Sirius' hands yanked his night shirt off rather forcefully.

'Do I ever need a reason?' Sirius smiled that million Lumos smile as he undressed Remus like a present on Christmas morning. 'Now, lets see that mouth do something useful,' Sirius said with a final kiss before pushing Remus off the sofa.

It pleased Sirius to know that absolutely no one will ever get to see and feel what he was experiencing now. The feel of Remus' mouth was like nothing he'd ever felt before and Remus had him coming in a minute the first time he gave Sirius a blowjob.

Remus had a technique that was embedded into Sirius' memory. He liked to go slow first, kissing the entire shaft in every direction, ending with a chaste kiss on the tip. He'd alternate between sucking and licking and Sirius always managed to forget what his own name was. Sirius loved the way Remus' forehead would crinkle in concentration, eyebrows lifting up when he'd hear Sirius moan.

Sirius pulled Remus roughly away by his hair, groaning when Remus tried getting his mouth full of cock again. Sirius threw Remus back onto the rug covered floor, ignoring the confused look on the werewolf's lovely face.

'Don't worry, you'll get it back soon,' laughed Sirius as he removed his pants, not worrying about a top since he slept shirtless. 'Lay down, Remus. Let's see who can concentrate while under pressure.' Sirius moved off the sofa to kneel by Remus' head, smiling as the other boy went straight to work.

'Mmm, no wonder you're a prefect, Moony. You take things seriously,' said Sirius as he combed Remus' hair with his fingers. 'I bet I can make you come first.' Sirius moved to straddle Remus' head, coming face-to-face with what he considered to be a rather pretty cock.

Remus chocked abruptly as he felt Sirius swallow the entire thing without preamble. Where Remus was careful and patient, Sirius was careless and brutal. Sirius swallowed the entire cock into his mouth, then moved to the delicate skin of Remus' thighs, leaving red marks that would most likely bruise by morning.

Remus would thrust up into the hot mouth while desperately trying to keep a steady rhythm with his mouth on Sirius' cock. More than once did Remus drop his head back as he felt teasing licks on places that made his eyes flutter shut. He could only hold onto Sirius' hips, the back of his thighs, the curve of Sirius' back as he felt his orgasm ready to hit him.

'Sirius, I'm…I'm…' Remus felt Sirius' hand stroke him faster, mouth hovering over the tip as Remus came. Remus craned his neck up, forehead bumping onto Sirius' arse to see the dark haired boys' tongue darting out to lick off the come that had dribbled off his face and onto Remus' cock again.

Sirius sat up quickly, in a second he had Remus' neck in a tight hold as he verily manhandled him into kneeling position. 'Looks like I win,' he said with a smug smile, hands clutching onto Remus' skin. The kiss they shared was messy and every time their mouths moved Remus could taste some of his come on Sirius' skin. 'Don't you just love my face when it's this dirty?'

Remus did, and he was glad his erection had been dealt with because he felt it twitch again.

'Should we use a Silencing charm this time?' asked Sirius as he turned Remus around, positioning his hands on the seat of the sofa. 'Because I really want to fuck you hard.' Sirius sucked his way down Remus' spine, making the werewolf whimper quietly, hips bucking forward.

'No Silencing Charm,' declared Sirius as he pushed Remus' upper body to lie down on the sofa seat. 'You need to keep that pretty little mouth from screaming, love.' Without warning, Sirius slapped Remus' thigh, making the other boy jump and moan before sliding into him, having fully prepared Remus while they were on the floor.

'Shhh, Moony. You're going to wake them up,' hissed Sirius, lifting one of Remus' thighs, hooking it over his arm. This new position had Remus slightly turned, giving Sirius full view of Remus' tightly closed eyes and open mouth. Sirius thrust inside him and watched in fascination as Remus' hands gripped the fabric with the force of the thrust.

'Merlin, look at you.' Sirius panted, then remembered to quiet down as he picked up speed. 'You look like one of those corn film actors.'

Remus opened his eyes to stare up at Sirius before breathlessly saying, 'Porn films, Sirius.' Anything else he was about to say was lost when Sirius used his free hand to pin Remus by the neck, body slightly curved as Remus looked back at Sirius.

'Imagine it,' Sirius leaned down to suck on Remus' earlobe. 'Imagine seeing yourself getting fucked.' Sirius growled and his grip on Remus' neck was bruising but Remus loved every minute of it.

'Imagine all those blokes tossing off while watching you, hearing you beg for me to fuck you harder.' Sirius was almost thrown off balance as Remus, with the help of his werewolf strength, pushed himself up and back as Sirius thrust forward into him.

'Yes, you'd like wouldn't you?' Sirius dropped Remus' thigh, holding onto his hips instead as he pushed into the slender boy with brutal thrusts that made Remus bite down on his own lip to stifle the moans that wanted to spill out.

It seemed like ages before Sirius finally angled his hips to prod at Remus' prostate. He watched as Remus convulsed so hard that he lost his balance, face falling forward onto the sofa seat. Sirius loved how Remus' mouth would open and close like a fish out of water and tried to keep his eyes open. At one point, with a particularly hard thrust, Remus barely muffled his scream by biting the fabric of the sofa, leaving a wet patch when turned his head to kiss Sirius sloppily.

'I bet all those blokes would fuck each other right there, imagining it was you they were pounding.' Sirius heard Remus' desperate keen and the desire to make him come harder than ever before was suddenly the most important thing in the world for Sirius.

'We should go to one of those clubs in London,' Sirius used the back of his hand to remove the sweat that was dripping from his hair. 'We could fuck in the loo and everyone would beg to have a go at you.'

It was too much for Remus. With a desperate, whispered litany of '_fuck, fuck fuck', _Remus buried his face in the cushion to avoid screaming out and waking the entire castle. Hearing Remus whimper and feeling his body pulse around him, Sirius came and desperately tried to breathe despite the burning sensation in his throat. He bit Remus' shoulder, mouth opening and closing as his body continued to move inside Remus.

Sirius slumped over Remus' prone form, snorting quietly as he noticed the wet marks on the cushion where Remus had bit onto. When they tried to stand up to sit on the sofa, Remus' legs shook and both boys went tumbling to the floor in a sweaty, sticky, laughing heap.

'Oh shit, Moony. I'm sorry.' Sirius noticed the nasty bite marks on Remus' shoulders and inside his thighs. They were already a dark color and Sirius regretted doing them the moment he saw them. No matter that they physically marked Remus as his…

'You should feel sorry for what you've done to my arse,' chuckled Remus against Sirius' neck. 'I like them anyway.'

'Still,' Sirius tried to catch his breath while trying to figure out a way to say what he was thinking. 'Those…things that I said. Shit, I wasn't-'

'I know. You were thinking with your cock and not your brain.' Remus looked so beautiful when he was thoroughly shagged and too tired to even lift his head up, thought Sirius.

There was a comfortable silence as they both lay on the hard, slightly itchy rug covered floor when Remus turned to prop his chin on Sirius' chest and asked, 'Do you really think they'd beg for a go at me?'

Let it be known that Sirius Black always came up with the best ideas when he was thinking with his cock.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man, I hope she likes it.<strong>

**What if she doesn't?**

**This is as bad as waiting for my Pottermore email :s**

**Thoughts? R/R please :D**


End file.
